


Thunderstorm

by BengalTigerBecca (Teal_Marie)



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Marie/pseuds/BengalTigerBecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are at Kurt's house for a nice evening in when a massive thunderstorm hits. Blaine never told Kurt he was afraid of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

“Kurt?” Blaine called from his spot on the couch in the Hudmel’s living room.  
“Yeah, Blaine?” Kurt asked, exiting the kitchen with a couple drinks. It was a warm summer afternoon and Burt and Carole were out for the day doing who-knows-what and Finn was spending the day with Rachel, so the two teenage boys had planned a nice afternoon and evening of watching movies and cuddling while simply enjoying each other’s company.  
Blaine bit his lower lip and gestured to the television screen where a bright, flashing thunderstorm warning/advisory was displayed. Just as Kurt looked at the screen, an extremely loud clap of thunder sounded and the power flashed off simultaneously with a bright strike of lightning that lit up the entire room.  
Kurt swore under his breath as he placed the drinks on the coffee table in front of the couch. Blaine sat up ramrod straight, his eyes wide in the dark room.  
“I think there are some candles in the kitchen,” Kurt said, fumbling around in the dark, trying to make his way out of the room without tripping over anything. “I’ll go see if I can find them.” Kurt maneuvered his way around the couch and was just about to enter the kitchen when he heard a soft whimper.  
“Blaine? Are you okay?” he asked, turning around to face the other boy, despite not being able to see anything. Blaine didn’t answer.  
“Blaine, honey,” Kurt tried again, standing behind the other boy and placing his hands on his shoulders comfortingly.  
“I’m scared,” Blaine whispered so softly that Kurt almost missed it.  
“Oh, baby,” Kurt soothed, “You’re alright. It’s just a little rain.”  
Blaine jumped violently as another clap of thunder shook the windows.  
“I’ll go get those candles and be right back, love,” Kurt said, pulling away.  
Blaine spun around and grabbed his hand tightly.  
“Please don’t leave me,” he pleaded and Kurt’s heart broke a little.  
“It might help you feel better if you could see a little, honey,” Kurt replied. “Do you want to come with me?”  
“Yeah,” Blaine replied quietly, standing up and walking around the couch to Kurt, never once letting go of his hand, instead clinging to it like a lifeline. Thunder crashed loudly again and Blaine launched himself at Kurt, holding on for dear life. Kurt wrapped his arms securely around the smaller boy as he buried his face in Kurt’s neck. Kurt could feel his shirt growing wet and he realized that Blaine was crying, his small frame shaking with silent, terrified sobs. Kurt maneuvered the two of them through the kitchen door.  
Once inside the room, Kurt quickly located the candles and a lighter and half carried Blaine back to the living room. He lowered the curly-haired boy on to the couch and quickly lit the candles before seating himself against the armrest and opening his arms up wide. Blaine crawled into them almost immediately, still shaking in fear. Kurt positioned them so that Blaine was sitting between his legs with his head on Kurt’s chest and Kurt’s arms holding him tightly.  
“I-I’m so s-sorry, K-K-Kurt,” Blaine sobbed into the brunette’s chest. “Y-you probably think th-that I’m, God, I-I’m so p-p-pathetic!”  
Kurt ran his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair, “Shh, no I don’t, Blaine. I don’t think so, at all. Everybody’s afraid of something.”  
“I guess,” Blaine sighed.  
“Really,” Kurt assured him. “Want to know what I’m terrified of? Spiders. I absolutely cannot stand them.”  
Blaine peered up at him from under tear soaked eyelashes and blinked, “Really?”  
“Yeah. Ever since I was little, the things just creep me out.”  
Blaine gripped Kurt tighter. “I’ll protect you from the spiders, Kurt.”  
“And I’ll protect you from the thunderstorms, just like I am now,” Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine soundly. Blaine smiled slightly and buried his face in Kurt’s shoulder, gripping tighter to wait out the storm.


End file.
